tes_modsfandomcom-20200214-history
Warning Valfred
Warning Valfred is a quest in Falskaar. After Yngvarr Unnvaldr's visit to Amber Creek, Agnar suspects he will attack Borvald Objectives #Gain entrance to Borvald #Follow Goran to Jarl Valfred #Talk to Jarl Valfred #Follow Valfred out of the city #Follow Valfred through the catacombs #Jump into the pond below #Tell Agnar that Borvald was attacked #Sit down while Agnar calls a meeting #Speak to Agnar Walkthrough This quest triggers after informing Agnar of the orders that Kolgrim gave the bandits at the docks. After Yngvarr storms off and Agnar speaks to his housecarls, Ulgar and Svegard, he suspects that Yngvarr may be about to attack Borvald. The city can be found on the large plateau: the world map shows its location as there is already a marker denoting it. After climbing the hill to the entrance gates, speak to Goran and ask to see Valfred. He will open the gates and take the Dragonborn/Traveler to the manor where Valfred stays. Once inside the manor, Valfred has a suspicion as to what Yngvarr is looking for, but is interrupted by Goran who announces bandits have entered the city. Follow Valfred through the city, taking down bandits. It is possible that random citizens of Borvald will appear and get killed: make sure to loot the bodies as they have the high chance of carrying rings, enchanted or not. (Make sure you do all the looting you wish to do now, as you will not be able to enter the city ever again.) After reaching the gate, it is found to be destroyed, so Valfred announces another way to escape the city: through the underground catacombs. Once in the catacombs, Goran will tell Valfred to get going while he keeps the bandits back. Simply continue to follow Valfred until reaching a secret door (loot as you go). At this point, it is finally known what Yngvarr is looking for: he is looking for the Heart of the Gods. Continue to follow Valfred and he will exclaim over the powder kegs that can be found in the last room. Exit on top of a waterfall, where Valfred stops the Dragonborn/Traveler and asks him/her to go back to Agnar. Jump into the pond and a large explosion will reveal Borvald's destruction. In the pond is a locked chest with random loot, make sure to get that loot before fast traveling back to Amber Creek. Talk to Agnar and he will explain more about the Heart of the Gods: it was a tool used to terraform the land 600 years ago, ripped from an avatar of Shor called Ahkrinviing. The key that Kolgrim took is one of five keys that were used to seal away the heart after the southern area of Falskaar was made habitable. He will call a meeting and go into detail about the keys: Jalma has a key that was passed down through generations of women from the Borvaldur family and Yngvarr already had the Key of Wealth as it was already in Staalgarde. Brother Thorlogh then explains the location of the other two keys: the Key of Strength is in Hjorgunnar Manor and the Key of Wisdom is in Kalrun Monastery. The quest ends by speaking to Agnar, who gives the Dragonborn/Traveler the choice: either go with Brother Thorlogh and Agnar to get the Key of Wisdom, or go with the brothers Ulgar and Svegard to get the Key of Strength. Bugs * Sometimes the game will crash after jumping into the pond. Reloading the game fixes this. * If the player sits in any other seat during the meeting, the quest will not progress. Reloading and sitting in the marked seat will fix this. * There is a random chance that, after entering the Borvald Catacombs, Valfred will disappear. This means the dialogue between him and Goran does not happen and the Dragonborn/Traveler will be trapped. Reloading may fix this. * Once entry to Borvald has been gained, fast traveling away from the city and then returning will result in Borvald's gates being closed. As Goran is inside the city, he cannot reopen them. Reloading may not fix this, but using tcl in the console will allow the Dragonborn/Traveler to clip through the gates. * Sometimes after sitting the player will find themselves stuck. The other members do not all sit down at the table and Agnar is unable to begin his speech. Reloading may fix this. Alternatively, finding the member who is not joining and using resetAI, disable and ''enable ''in that order may fix the problem. Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Category:Skyrim: Falskaar Quests